Loot
Resource rewards for progressing through the battle feature are called loot. Loot is dropped by various imps encountered by the player. If you were looking for a simple breakdown of resources, check here. Note: This page refers to "Base value" a lot. Base value is the value shown on the loot breakdown, which can be accessed by pressing the present icon in the top right of the visible map, right above the enemy health bar. Formula: Basic resources Below is the loot formula for food, wood and metal used in the game. Part 1: Speed Book Multiplier This multiplier corresponds to the speed books, which increases production by 25%. The bonus is given at the start of the zone, instead of when the player purchases the speedbook. modifier = 0.5 * 1.25 ^ mod1 *mod1 - This is the player's current zone number if it's under 60. Otherwise, it's 59. Part 2: Bounty Multiplier This part only applies if the player is above zone 14 (15+). You might notice it's similar to what Bounty does - that's exactly because of Bounty, but loot doesn't actually require you to purchase it. modifier = modifier * 2 Part 3: Mega Book Multiplier This part only applies if the player is above zone 59 (60+). '''This is due to how mega books affect production. '''modifier = modifier * (mod2 ^ (zone - 59)) *mod2 - 1.5. If the challenge Frugal was completed, 1.6. Part 4: Whipimp Multiplier This part only applies if the player owns Whipimp. modifier = modifier * (100% + mod3) *mod3 - This is the Whipimp gain percentage shown in resource gathering breakdowns accessed by clicking on text showing production speed "'+x/sec'". '' Part 5: Turkimp Multiplier This part only applies if the player currently has a duration created from the Turkimp. Note: This multiplier applies to all three basic resources at once, '''as long as one of them is being manually worked on by the player'. modifier = modifier * mod4 *mod4 - 1.166 normally. 1.249 with the Turkimp Tamer III Mastery. Part 6: Cell Bonus Multiplier a''' = modifier * mod5 '''b = (a * 0.8) + ((a * 0.002) * (cell + 1)) *mod5 - 5''', if the player is above zone 99 (100+). Otherwise, '''3.5. *cell - completed cell Part 7: Max Trimp Multiplier c = b * (Trimps * 0.16) Result * b is the''' base gain''' * c is the base gain with the Trimps multiplier added (as seen on the loot breakdowns) Formula: Gems Part 1 a''' = ((mod1 - 1 + (mod2 - 1) * 100) - 400) * 1.35 '''b = round(0.5 * (1.23 ^ sqrt(a))) + round(0.5 * a) c''' = (b * 0.8) + ((b * 0.002) * (cell + 1)) *mod1 - completed cell in the world map if doing world, or in the map if doing a map *mod2 - current zone in the world map if doing world, current map level of the map if doing a map *cell - completed cell as well as: *round - round to nearest number *sqrt - square root Part 2 This part only applies if the player purchased the Egg and has a Dragimp available as a result. '''d = (1.5 * (1.05 ^ level)) e''' = (d * 0.8) + ((d * 0.002) * (cell + 1)) '''f = e + c *cell - completed cell Result * c is the base gain before buying the Egg * f is the base gain after buying the Egg and having at least one level in Tribute Formula: Map fragments a''' = 1.15 ^ level Result * a is the '''base gain Formula: Jestimp and Chronoimp Jestimp and Chronoimp use your current production speed directly for the base value of loot. All of the formulas in the next sections increase Jestimp and Chronoimp's loot. a''' = production/s * Seconds Result * a is the '''base gain Formula: Looting, Looting II and Magnimp The base gain from all of the above formulas is further increased by Looting, Looting II, and Magnimp, like so: a''' = gain * (perk level * 0.05 + 1) '''b = a * (II perk level * 0.0025 + 1) c''' = b * (100% + % gain) * a is the gain amplified by the Looting perk. '''Only count this if you have at least one point in Looting, otherwise skip * b is the gain amplified by the Looting II perk. Only count this if you have at least one point in Looting II, otherwise skip * c is the gain amplified by Magnimp. Only count this if you have Magnimp, '''otherwise skip Formula: Scryer The above is increased by 2x if the Scryer formation is used for the entire duration of a fight with an enemy. Formula: Spire Rows The above is increased by (1 + (of Spire Rows cleared * 0.02)) corresponding to the number of Spire rows cleared. The number goes above 10 for additional Spires after the original Spire. Formula: Maps The gain from all of the above formulas is further changed if the player is running a map. Note: Maps change the Gems base value depending on map level, which is done in the Gems section of this page. '''a = Gain * loot percentage b = a * (0.8 ^ (zone - level)) * a is the gain after taking into account the loot percentage of the map * b is the final gain * For maps above your current zone level, you gain a 10% compounding bonus, per level. Formula: Heirlooms Each individual resource is further multiplied by the Staff modifiers on your currently equipped Heirloom. They correspond to Food Drop Rate, Wood Drop Rate, Metal Drop Rate, Gem Drop Rate, and Fragment Drop Rate respectively. This increase is (1 + (rate in % * 0.01)). Category:About the game Category:The Basics Category:Resources